Cause I Love You
by MaSkicHy.ZaoLdyEcK
Summary: Matt sudah sangat jarang merokok. Padahal bagi Matt, rokok itu sama halnya cokelat bagi Mello. Tidak akan bisa terpisah dari hidup mereka. "Haahh Matt kenapa sih?" MxM, Shounen ai. Don't like? Don't Read.. :


**Cause I Love You**

**----o-o-o-o-o----**

**Disclaimer: **

**Death Note **© Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**Warning:** Shounen ai, MxM, Gaje.. Don't like? Don't read.

Just Click the Back Button. Easy, right? =)

Rating: T

**----o-o-o-o-o----**

**.**

**.**

Mello menggigit coklatnya kasar. Dia kesal, kesal sekali sampai-sampai keluar asap dari atas kepalanya.

'Kraukk, Grrr~,' Mello lagi-lagi menggigit coklatnya brutal.

Mello sedang berada didapur rumah mereka. Yah, rumahnya dan matt. Dia memperhatikan matt sedari tadi. Pemuda merah itu terus-terusan berkutat dengan PSPnya, tidak mempedulikan Mello yang baru saja pulang kerumah setelah bekerja keras.

Sudah 4 hari matt tidak mempedulikan Mello.

'Tidak ada sambutan selamat datang untukku, huh?' umpat Mello dari balik bar dapurnya.

Matt itu tidak bisa jauh dari Mello, bahkan kemarin dia merengek minta diajak kerja juga. Dan sekarang? Dia bahkan tidak membukakan pintu untuk Mello. Padahal biasanya Matt akan menyambutnya dan bergelayutan di lengannya.

'Apa dia marah padaku?' pikir Mello. Dia mulai mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi.

"Oyy Matt!" Panggil Mello. Mello pun berjalan menghampiri Matt di ruang santai mereka. Seperti biasa Matt menggunakan baju _stripes _dan celana santai selutut. Dia memainkan PSPnya sambil bersantai di sofa.

"Hm, apa Mels?" Jawab Matt cuek, matanya masih saja terfokus pada PSPnya.

Mello kini berada disebelah Matt, mendudukkan diri dilantai.

"Matt."

"Ya?"

"Hey!" Mello yang tidak sabaranpun langsung menarik dagu Matt kearahnya. Dia ingin Matt menatapnya. "Perhatikan aku kalau aku sedang bicara."

"Kenapa?" Matt hanya menjawab singkat. Dia mempause PSPnya, sebelum kembali menatap Mello.

Merasa diperhatikan Mello pun memulai tujuannya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Matt, mencoba menciumnya. Tapi yang dirasakannya bukan bibir itu, melainkan rasa manis yang melumer dimulutnya. Coklat.

Mello hanya menatap bingung pada Matt.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Mello merasa ada yang ganjil dengan Matt. Matt selalu bermalas-malasan dengan PSPnya. Dia sudah sangat jarang menyentuh komputernya. Saat pulangpun Mello selalu melihat bungkusan-bungkusan mie instan di dapur.

Mello mulai mengkhawatirkan pola makan Matt.

"Matt, berhenti makan mie instan. Kalau kau lapar aku bisa membelikanmu makanan yang kau mau!" Teriak Mello dari dapur.

"Gak usah Mels, aku lagi gak nafsu makan," Jawab Matt singkat, tidak capek-capeknya memainkan PSP kesayangannya.

Mello hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar alasan Matt. Tidak Nafsu makan? Sebenarnya Matt kenapa sih?

Mello lalu membuka lemari, mengambil stok coklatnya. Dia mulai memilih coklat mana yang ingin ia makan. Namun, matanya terpaku pada suatu benda di sudut lemari. Sebuah kotak rokok.

Ah iya! Mello baru sadar banyak perubahan pada Matt.

Matt sudah sangat jarang merokok. Padahal bagi Matt, rokok itu sama halnya cokelat bagi Mello. Tidak akan bisa terpisah dari hidup mereka.

"Haahh~ Matt kenapa sih?"

.

.

Sekarang Mello dan Matt sedang berada didalam kamar Matt.

Matt duduk diatas ranjang dengan Mello berada didepannya berdiri menjulang. PSP sudah diamankan Mello. Tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

Matt terlihat gelisah. Merasa disudutkan oleh Mello yang berdiri angkuh dihadapannya.

"Baiklah Matt. Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur!" tegas Mello. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada menandakan bahwa dia tidak ingin menerima penolakan.

"Kau kenapa sih Matt? Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Tidak menerima pelukanku? Tidak menerima ciumanku? Kau jadi uring-uringan! Makan tidak teratur! Dan yang paling membuatku bingung, benar kau berhanti merokok!?" Cerocos Mello panjang lebar. Dia menatap Matt lekat, meminta penjelasan.

Matt terdiam, matanya terlihat tidak fokus. Berusaha menghindari tatapan Mello.

"Matt!!" Teriak Mello. Mello pun mencengkram baju Matt, membawa tubuh itu berdiri dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Aaarrgg! Oke oke!! Akan aku jelaskan Mels!" Jawab Matt. "Tapi lepaskan cangkramanmu!"

Mello pun melepaskan matt yang lalu kembali mendudukkan diri diranjang.

"Pertama aku tidak menjauhimu. Kedua aku tidak ingin menciummu. Ketiga, aku memang sedang ingin berhenti merokok!!"

"Kenapa?"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa berhenti? Aku tau kamu Matt. Kamu itu pecandu, sama sepertiku yang _addicted_ dengan cokelat. Jadi aku tau, kamu pasti tidak akan begitu saja berhenti merokok. Pasti ada alasannya kan? Dan karena berhenti merokok itulah kamu jadi uring-uringan dan tidak nafsu makan," Tuding Mello. "Benarkan!?"

Matt menghela nafas. Memang mustahil menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Mello.

"Aku berhenti merokok karena kamu. Aku tidak menciummu juga karena kamu."

Mello menaikkan alisnya. 'Kapan aku pernah melarang Matt merokok?'

"Waktu Mels pergi, aku bertemu teman lamaku. Katanya ibunya meninggal karena kanker paru-paru. Padahal dia bukanlah seorang perokok. Ternyata, ibunya terlalu adalah perokok pasif. Kemungkinan besar disebabkan ayahnya yang perokok berat. Aku tidak ingin Mels jadi seperti itu. Makanya aku mencoba berhenti merokok, juga berhenti mencium Mello sampai aku benar-benar 'bersih'," Jelas Matt. Diapun menatap Mello yang sepertinya terkejut. Namun, ternyata malah dia yang dikejutkan oleh Mello.

Mello tiba-tiba menerjangnya, menjatuhkannya diranjang. Mello sekarang berada diatas Matt dan menciumnya.

Mello menggenggam tangan Matt yang mencoba mendorongnya. Bibir Mello mencium lembut bibir Matt. Mello mulai memainkan lidahnya, berusaha mengecap rasa yang ada pada Matt. Setiap sudut bibirnya dijilat, membuat Matt mengerang geli.

Ya, dia tidak merasakan aroma rokok lagi disana.

Dan Mello pun mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Brengsek," Umpat Mello. "Jadi kau lebih tahan tidak bersamaku daripada tidak merokok? Kau menjauhiku hanya demi tidak merokok!? Dasar brengsek!" Mello mencengkram wajah Matt dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau harus membayar semua penderitaanku, _Miele_ !"

Matt sempat bergidik ketika melihat Mello menyeringai.

Sepertinya Matt tidak bisa keluar rumah besok.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

**Pesan Moral:** Buanglah sampah pada tempatnya.. *Taboked* XP

.

Errr~ Gaje nian…

Ahhahaa..

Review?


End file.
